1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of precision manufacturing of machined parts. The invention more specifically relates to a machine tool with 5 machining axes with a continuous grinding tool profiling system.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
A system for continuous on-head profiling of grinding tools is known from the prior art according to which a knurl with the intended shape for the part, profiles a grinding tool which itself machines the part, in order to produce parts with good finishing and good precision. This system was adapted in the prior art to grinders including up to four degrees of freedom for machining, also called machining axes. The fact of including only up to four machining axes, prevents use of the machining tool for producing parts with complex shapes.
Other three-dimensional cutting machine tools, as with a mill, used for producing parts with complex shapes, may operate with more than 4 machining axes but they do not have optimal finishing and precision and often the parts machined by these machines need to be reworked with grinders. In the prior art, machines with 4 or more machining axes are not suitable for machining while continuously profiling the grinding tool.